


"Gravity"

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'sad', 'song fic' in the looses terms possible, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, George is just in love, Gravity by Sara Bareilles is a bop, Love Hurts, M/M, Pining, Yearning, break ups, its the 'tone', sad in the way windchimes on a rainy day are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: George is hopelessly in love with Dream, and while he wishes he couldn't, something always draws him back in.Inspired by "Gravity", Sara BareillesIf you asked him, George never really could place the moment he fell for Dream. Maybe there hadn’t been a moment as much as steady steps, each tentative and light-hearted without thought as he danced closer and closer to the blond. It had been so easy, so effortless that he didn’t really notice until one day hearing the younger wheeze hard enough for the mic to cut out had caused a furious red color to sweep across his cheeks and neck, the smile that grew on his lips bordering painful, his eyes glossing just the slightest bit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	"Gravity"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my usual fic, as in, its not smut. *Gasp* I know. I _know_ okay. This song has been on my mind for weeks now, and I needed to write the plot child it gave me. So I hope you enjoy this(and feel free to share it, I really don't care its rated T) and I'll see y'all at the bottom!! <3
> 
> Also, thanks to my two betas who helped me with tone, Ellity and Samdstormthenerd. 
> 
> And another thanks to Quinquangularist for tone(and constantly hyping me up).

If you asked him, George never really could place the moment he fell for Dream. Maybe there hadn’t been a moment as much as steady steps, each tentative and light-hearted without thought as he danced closer and closer to the blond. It had been so easy, so effortless that he didn’t really notice until one day hearing the younger wheeze hard enough for the mic to cut out had caused a furious red color to sweep across his cheeks and neck, the smile that grew on his lips bordering painful, his eyes glossing just the slightest bit. 

It felt as if he was falling into open air, adrenaline filling his veins with fire, with life. He could feel each hammer of his heart against his chest with the stream of giggles he let out at the ridiculous sound, diving into a gentle teasing. It wasn’t until later that night when the flush hadn’t truly faded away, lingering on his cheeks persistently, pulling his thought back to Dream, no matter how hard he tried to pull them away. The knowledge left a golf ball sized weight in his gut, just shy of fear and dread. 

George didn’t sleep well that night, dreams full of sunshine, and the faint sound of wheezing coloring them.

**_Something always draws me back to you_ **

  
  


Dream was magnetic. People always seemed to draw towards him, as if his existence was proof of gravity with how strong his pull was. Sapnap and George were some of the closest planets to him, orbiting around the ball of sun that Dream was so similar to; warm, bright, with a gravity that was impossible to ignore. 

* * *

It goes without saying that the paltry attempt to put some distance between him and Dream failed. It was maybe a day of clipped, short messages between the two before George found himself staring at his computer, a loud ringing in his ears in tandem with the icon, a sleepy drawn Dream, buzzing center of his discord screen. He blinked slowly, calmly despite the rush of excitement that filled his bones until even his fingertips twitched in desire to answer the call. His neck felt warm, mouth dry, heart hammering again without a reason this time.  _ What am I doing?  _ There was no real answer to his own question, instinct and longing working to make his index finger click on the pick up button, breath catching at his boldness. 

  
  


**_It never takes too long_ **

  
  


“Hey George.” Dream greeted easily enough, a smile audible in his voice that George wondered if he could actually melt into.  _ What is he doing to me? _

“What’s up Dream?” He answered back, unsurprised by the smirk that seemed visible in his tone, warmth that wasn’t quite visible pooling above his cheekbones and jaw. 

“Nothing much. We haven’t talked yet and I know it’s getting late- even with your shit sleeping schedule.” The wry insult at the end had George bark a short laugh, the sound light and vibrant- freeing. Maybe then, even if it wasn’t the moment he fell for Dream, that was the moment he knew he was screwed. 

“It’s not that bad compared to yours.” He teased back just as lightly, the snort he got in response making his toes curl and smirk fall into something more casual. “Sorry, I’ve been busy today.” He couldn’t really admit what had been happening. That he was avoiding the other. George wasn’t even really sure why he was, only that the right feeling in his chest only got worse and better when talking to the blond and that alone made the pit in his stomach grow, something hollow and hungry. 

A soft hum, intrigued, broke through the thoughts that spun through his head, blinking at the screen with wonder, suspicion at the root of his condition. “Tell me about it.” It came less like sympathizing and more like genuine interest.

  
  


**_No matter what I say or do_ **

  
  


He muted quickly, knowing the action wouldn’t have gone unnoticed. The blond was too keen for that. “Well shit.” He cursed briefly. He stalled for several seconds until something like a laugh, but quite there, too breathy, too fond to be friendly but not enough to mean anything, filled his ears. 

“George, you’re muted idiot.” The last word was uttered with a hint of breathlessness, fondness in each syllable that swept through George’s over eager brain, desperate to read into things that weren’t really there. He grimaced, unmuting with a nervous laugh, the weight in his stomach growing heavier, steadier. He was scared, but of what he didn’t dare to think. 

“My bad.” He offered, yet with no better explanations on why his day was busy, but making them up as he went, guilt shadowing the back of his neck as light blue light illuminated his face, somewhat ethereal if not for the strange mixture of emotions that turned through his stomach like rotting food. Dream, somewhat thankfully, didn’t drag the call on long, and before George knew it he was once again left alone with his thoughts, the pit in his stomach, and the warm flush of color that entwined itself around his neck and cheeks, holding him hostage with the truth he refused to truly admit to. 

George slept better this time, dreams now lined with breathless laughter and mutterings of ‘idiot’ too soft to be real.

  
  


**_I feel you here, till the moment I’m gone_ **

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_You hold me without touch_ **

  
  


Ultimately George was forced to face reality, the one surrounding the feelings about Dream, as tangled as they were. He just… didn’t think it would be like this, at 2 am for him, nearly 8 pm for Dream. 

At first the situation struck him as odd, Dream never really called late ever, especially if he thought George was sleeping. Yet here he was, the warm and soft buzzing of his phone against his face, the motions waking him before the sound. It took no time to think, no hesitation, swiping the answer screen and pulling the device up to his ear with a muffled sleepy yawn. “Hey Dream, what’s up?” George asked, voice several octaves deeper from sleep, using his free hand to push himself into a sitting position, blankets pooling around his hips.

There was silence, and George wondered briefly if the other had called on accident,  _ seriously Dream? _ A quiet, but still audible, sniffle filtered through his speakers, heart thrumming in sympathy in an instant. “Sorry, were you sleeping?” Dream asked, so surprisingly even that George could have convinced himself the sniffle was imagined if not for the thickness in Dream’s voice, sounding strained as if each word hurt. “I should have texted before calling, did you want to go-“

  
  


**_You keep me without chains_ **

  
  


“No, I wasn’t sleeping.” He said quickly even as his voice kept its low timbre, smothering a yawn back. “What’s up Dream… you alright?” He hesitated to ask, not wanting to pry. The lead ball in his stomach that had only grown over the months got heavier at the silence, chest tight as another sniffle, less muddled than before, filled his ears. 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have called so late for you.” George was tempted to push the point, wringing out exactly what was wrong with the younger just he could try to fix it, or even take half the burden on his shoulders.  _ What wouldn’t he do for Dream?  _ A question he hadn’t quite found an answer to yet. Stil, he didn’t have to press, the other running over his own words in haste to say it, as if he could read George’s thoughts across the ocean. “Just, I didn’t know who else to turn to… cause no, I’m really not okay.”

George took a deep breath, the air filling his constricted chest, pain filling the action as his heart ached at the fragile tone. At how the normally outgoing and loud blond who could fill a room by presence alone sounded so small, so defeated. “Dream…  _ Clay _ , what happened? Are you-“

The other chuckled, sound still low in his chest and sounding like it hurt. “Me and Sara broke up.” 

  
  


**_I never wanted anything so much_ **

  
  


He didn’t think he could hate himself much more than he did in that moment, when instead of his stomach dropping in sympathy for his friend,  _ only a friend,  _ who needed him; instead of feeling it swell in hope, as if it was something good.  _ What is wrong with me _ ? He felt like his head was spinning, forced to accept the emotions that forced his stomach to hurt, the ones that had his chest squeezing with every sniffle that Dream let out, the ones that had him racing to answer the others phone call. Now wasn’t the time to deal with them, not as another sniffle, quieter than before filled his ears, chest thrumming again. 

“George?” God he sounded so small, so hurt.  _ You have no idea what you do to me. _ “I-“  _ how could you, I don’t even know. _ “Was that too-“  _ Dream, when did I fall in love with you? _

“I’m sorry Dream.” The brunet finally said earnestly even as something thick and painful started to draw up his chest and throat, squeezing hard and threatening to choke him with both his and Dream’s emotions. The pressure spread into his face and pressed at his eyes, warmth that was covered in sparkles flushing his cheeks a splotchy color. “I don’t know what to say, other than I’m sorry… what happened?”  _ Are you okay? _ He wanted to ask dumbly, knowing the answer would be a resounding no, especially with the choked laugh, stuttering and trapped in a tight chest that Dream let out in response. There was little amusement, and the sound made the pressure push harder at George, worming under his skin to only work to strangle him with his own twisted mess of feelings. 

“She was cheating on me.” The lead in his stomach burned and fell, growing larger and hot and heavier until George could feel his eyes line with tears that beaded beneath the surface, misery so apparent in the blond’s tone it was nearly impossible to not sympathize or feel himself. He hadn’t met the girl, not personally, since Dream liked to keep his private life as private as possible. Of course George knew her name, how long they’d been dating, how head over heels Dream was for her,  _ as if it didn’t hurt knowing that when he loved the other just as much, _ but hadn’t had more than short conversations with her when Dream walked away. He hardly knew her, and maybe that’s why hate settled in his chest easier. Why it seethed into his bones as another short sniffle filled his ears, quieter as if Dream had pulled his phone further away. “For months, it seems… I just…” another snuffle, a muffled noise that sounded suspiciously like a held back sob, and now the bridge of tears breaking past the rim of his eyes, falling over thick lashes, hot and angry. Angry at Sara for hurting Dream like this, for cheating on him, anger that Dream had dated her ~~and not him~~ only for her to break his heart. For George to be here, as a friend, to pick up what was left of his friend’s heart. “I should have known… maybe I did and I just didn’t want to see it. I’m an-“

  
  


**_Than to drown in your love_ **

  
  


“ _ Clay. _ ” George didn’t mean to sound so stern, so resolute. So  _ hurt _ . “Don’t you dare say that.” His voice cracked, revealing the depth of emotions that were raging through him with each breath, pained as it was, that filled his chest that was so close to his heart that pounded at his ribs. 

“George.” Dream,  _~~Clay~~ , _ sounded surprised, voice tight with emotion and breathy like he hadn't taken a deep breath. More hot tears spilled down pale cheeks, anger and frustration fueling them more than the dull ache that filled his bones, sniffling hard. 

“So what if you ‘should’ have known?” George said heatedly, forcing the vitriol out of his tone and letting it run into his fingertips that dug so hard into his bedsheets that his knuckles turned white. “You still didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t do anything to  _ deserve  _ this.” He took a shaking breath, chest rattling so hard he wondered, unrealistically, if his own rib cage had fallen apart from the emotions that seemed to be making a wreck of his body, sweeping them up into a messy pile George would have to pick through later and rearrange himself. Not now, for now he had to talk to Dream, ~~_ Clay, _ ~~ and make sure he was okay. “You don’t deserve being cheated on.” The last words came out soft, tired, and George almost worried he gave himself up. 

  
  


**_And not feel your rain_ **

  
  


“Are you crying George?” Dream,  _~~ Clay ~~ , _ asked, curiosity finally coloring his words with something other than sadness and what George knew now was self loathing. 

Still, it made the brunet chuckle, chest still tight, still painful and filled with too much to unpack, a strained smile filling his face as a fresh wave of hot tears trailed down his cheeks that were still botch’s, lips wobbling. “Yeah, is it obvious?” He asked earnestly, sniffling and wiping at his eyes with a free hand, the heat turning into cold and ice on the back of his hands. 

“For me?”  _ Why is he so shocked? _ George wanted to ask why he sounded so surprised. George wanted to know what had happened to make Dream,  _~~Clay~~ ,  _ who shone with confidence and a light so bright he could only be the sun. Dream,  _~~Clay~~ ,  _ who was so intense he held his own gravity that pulled so many different but lovely ~~and now unkindly~~ people to him, to make him wonder why George would cry for him. Over him. Over what had happened. As if he doesn’t deserve it. George wanted to ask so badly, breathing slowly and forcing his fingertips to let go of the sheets and he could feel the creak in his joints, the sensation beyond unpleasant. 

He didn’t, instead smiling wryly, ruefully, at the wall of his room covered in shadows. “Yeah, I know, I’m an idiot.”  _ I really am, only for you. _ “I just… know how much you love her.”  _ Love, current. It’s not loved yet. Yet. _ “How much what she did hurt you. I can’t help but sympathize and hurt with you.”  _ I love you, I’m  _ **_in_ ** _ love with you… Why can’t I just love you like a friend? _

Dream sniffled mixed with a laugh, more genuine than any before. Warmth bloomed, in his stomach where a hot lead ball weighted heavy and his chest that still thrummed in pain. “You’re such an idiot George, crying for me.” Now he sounded more familiar, less distant. Hurt still lingered in the other’s tone, but there was fresh confidence, something else but nothing important enough to pick at. He sounded more like himself, and George found it comforting. “What a baby… I’m glad you picked up.” 

George snickered, the weight holding his chest easing enough for the sound to be more natural, exhaling slowly. “Yeah, I’m glad you called me.” 

“Wanna play some Minecraft?” Distraction, company, familiarity, and worlds away from the conversation and pain that had to be wringing through Dream. 

So George grinned, pressing the blankets away as he stood up, already walking towards his pc. “Of course.”  _ What wouldn’t I do for you? Nothing. _

“Thanks George.”

“No problem.”  _ I love you. _

* * *

**_Set me free_ **

  
  


Dream had a terrible habit, after that night, of calling at all hours of the day or night. It really wouldn’t bother the older too much, really, if it weren’t for the fact it was becoming more and more frequent. What had been the odd, sporadic phone call at nearly 2 am once a week was now nearly every other day. To further vex George, it always seemed to happen only a few hours after he fell asleep, constantly answering the blond’s phone call with a resigned sigh and deep, almost gravelly, voice. 

It wasn’t as if he had a sleep schedule to uphold, now that both of their careers were taking off. Sure, George wasn’t making as much as Dream,but he was still making more than enough to both live comfortably, especially since he had gone back to living with his family, as well as save a reasonable amount of money, because despite what Dream believed or said, Youtube and Twitch couldn’t really last forever. 

  
  


**_Leave me be_ **

  
  


“George.” The blond whined into the phone, surprisingly petulant and demanding. A snort forced its way past his nose, cheeks only warm but lacking any pigmentation as he rolled his eyes at the screen, this time peering straight into a camera that was now neatly perched onto his desk, knowing the blond was looking at it in their call. 

“Yes Dream?” George answered a bit too quickly, nearly seeing the haughty smirk the other would have been wearing, seamlessly covering it up with thick and scathing sarcasm. “What can I help you with, _my liege_.” At this he got a loud laugh, grinning in response. 

“You didn’t hear a word I said did you?” The blond accused without tact or remorse, this time pale cheeks warming to his neck as he deadpanned the camera, the corners of his lips twitching. 

“I did, I was just choosing to ignore you.” He lied flatly, brown eyes flickering back to the screen with his Minecraft character, swiping his mouse and reversing out the way of an oncoming yellow… Maybe green? It didn’t matter, it wasn’t their team that's for sure, taking to avoid the edge and hitting them off the same ledge of the map, snickering lightly at their misfortune. 

“So rude, and it was a question about you too.” Okay, now a prickle of warmth that felt suspiciously like guilt coiled around the ever present ball of lead that always appeared when he thought of the blond. He almost felt bad, but instead forced another snort, fonder than before, as he jumped onto his and Dream’s bridge over to the nearby enemy island, the combatants already decimated from early game and allowing them both double the resources. 

“Save it for somebody who cares Dream.” George said with a smirk at the camera, hoping it didn’t look half as suspicious as it felt, simultaneously praying the lights in his room didn’t expose the color on his cheeks from the embarrassing self thoughts. 

_ **I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity** _

  
  


“Awwww Georgie.” He let out a loud groan as Dream laughed at his expense, tone growing more teasing. “I do care, come on now.” The brunet found himself shaking his head, grateful for the lack of a stream, not sure he could make a bigger fool of himself than right now. Atleast this way the moment couldn’t be kept and recorded forever. 

“Fine, remind me what you asked again?” He inquired, somewhat impressed he had danced around the other so well, hopefully actually convincing Dream he was ignoring him and forgot the question instead of not truly hearing him. 

“I asked what would it take for me to come visit you in England?” This time his tone was softer, more tender if George could get his brain to stop over-reading into the other’s voice. Still his face felt warm, even creeping down his neck _. _

  
  


**_Here I am_ **

  
  


So he took a deep breath, shifting on top of the iron generator as he flipped his eyes back to the camera, wondering if Dream was looking back at him. Even if George didn’t mind that the younger was hesitant to show his face for whatever reason, it would be nice to know when he was being watched instead of assuming he was all the time, or just wondering. “You seriously want to come to England at a time like this?” He asked curiously, forcing his tone to flatten slightly and squeeze all hope, want, out of it. 

  
  


**_And here I stand, so tall_ **

  
  


“What, you don’t want me to?” George heart thrummed, fingertips twitching and nearly letting go of his shift key, staring at the game quickly to make sure nobody was sneaking up on him or his bed on the other island before staring back into the camera uncertainty _,_ focus shifting away from the game again too look at the camera playfully. 

“I mean~.” He said, drawing out the last sound as he forced his focus back to the game, hoping he could concentrate enough to force the reactions that kept happening without his own violation would fade away. 

  
  


**_Just the way I’m supposed to be_ **

  
  


“Georgeeee.” The younger whined, making George’s eyes roll hard enough to even tip his head back, shaking his head fondly. “C’mon, what would it take?”

He almost felt bad for his answer, knowing that it would be less than pleasing for either of them. George wanted him to visit. God he would love to see his friend of several years. “Well…” He started off slowly, gasping as their bed was destroyed, glancing over to see Dream already in combat with the pink clad character that, he assumed, was the reason their bed was destroyed. 

Distracted, and some silly sense of ‘white knighting’ had him racing back towards his own island despite not having anything better than a stone sword and a few carrots, a mixed expression of delight and nervousness as he ran across the thin bridge. “Crap.” Dream muttered as he died, items poofing instantly. “Might wanna rethink coming back over George.” The blond said casually, the whining tenor and even mildly offended tone gone as they returned their attention to the game at hand. 

His character stopped on the bridge, scrolling to his items to put up a wall of wool up between him and the enemy team now on his base. “Yeah I should probably-” Well, he had forgotten arrows and bows were a thing, looking at the bright pink color of dyed leather armor one second before staring at the void the next moment with a heart and a half now missing from his health before poofing and being rewarded with a “You Died” screen.

In moments there was loud wheezing in his ears as Dream took the time to laugh at him, only pretending to be offended for a moment before joining in. “George, you are such an idiot.” Dream breathed out, the fond tone that was becoming increasingly more frequent filling his ears as they returned to the game hub.

  
  


**_But you're onto me_ **

  
  


“Yeah yeah, you still died before me.” He answered just as easily, leaning back in his chair to stare back at the webcam once again, the slow to die laughter telling him the blond was indeed watching the camera. 

“Well?” Dream encouraged, something unreadable in his tone. 

“Well, unfortunately, you couldn’t visit at all.” That sounded harsh, the awkward silence proving it as he raced to continue. “Since, y’know, we put a travel ban on the US due to all the cases…y’know.” 

The mood dampened slightly as Dream sighed in disappointment, but knowing. “Yeah, I figured… you wouldn’t wanna smuggle me in would you?” He tried with a teasing tone, a small smile leaping to his lips as he snorted dismissively. 

“Nah, I don't feel like breaking that law to be honest.” He replied. Another heavy pause passed before Dream, grin audible in his voice, spoke again. 

“Well how do you feel about pulling a prank?” George hummed in thought, already knowing he would agree to whatever the other said. 

  
  


**_And all over me_ **

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_You loved me cause I’m fragile_ **

  
  


Sometimes it was his dreams that forced the messy tangled emotions in his chest to become unbearable. Reaching into his sleep and reminding him of conversations he could never forget, ones that pulled at his heart until even his brain couldn’t follow along. Pushing all the thoughts and emotions to the surface until he was like a bucket that was bursting at the seams, one drop away from spilling over. 

Tonight was no different, this memory closer than most, but no less visceral. It had happened only a few weeks ago, several weeks after Dream and Sara had broken up. How could he forget the offer Dream made him, when it was the reason he was doing so well now?

“George.” It was with a shot the mentioned boy realized how serious the other sounded. His breath stuttered in his chest, painful and pressing like a balloon ready to burst. 

“Yeah?” He offered, trying to reach for a light tone, an uplifting tenor rather than the dejected one his brain wanted to supply along with thousands of reasons why Dream would use that tone. (If the most common thought was that Dream found out he had feelings for him, George certainly wouldn’t admit).

  
  


**_When I thought I was strong_ **

  
  


There was a heavy pause, the sound of rain just barely audible from the younger boy's mic, somehow calming despite the growing suspicion, fear, in George’s chest. Then, finally: “George, my videos have been getting more views than usual… a lot more.”

The knot loosened slightly, now drawing in a hitching breath that the older found easy to twist into excitement. “Dream that’s amazing!” He said, this time not bothering to hide the breathless tone that filled his voice. How could he not when his friend, and only his friend,  was finally on his way to achieving his dreams? 

The other let out a laugh, filled with warmth that George could feel an ocean away, staring into the back discord screen with a curious expression the other couldn’t see. “Yeah, it’s kinda crazy.” He trailed off into quiet, the pause indicating there was more he wanted to say, yet still was mulling for the words. “Do Youtube with me.” 

  
  


**_But you touch me for a little while_ **

  
  


George blinked slowly, confusion warping his expression as his head tilted slightly. “What?” He asked.

Silence, this time the rain louder, more audible than before as it’s intensity picked up. “I’m about to blow up, George.” Dream was quiet, deathly serious despite the words being so… positive. “Come with me, blow up with me.”

He stared at the screen with confusion, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as blue light washed over his pale face, swallowing hard. “I don’t know…”

“George.” The desperation pulled at his heart.  _ This isn’t fair, you don’t know what sort of power you have over me. _ He wanted to shout, the emotions welling in his chest until even breathing hurt, swallowing hard.  _ As if I could ever tell you, of all people no. _ “Just… with you and Sapnap, I don’t know anybody else I would rather have with me. Please?”

He sighed, brown eyes shutting in defeat, the smile on his face tired. “Wow Dream, didn’t know you wanted it so bad you’d say please.” He teased, his smile growing more genuine at the flustered nature of the blond.

  
  


**_And all my fragile strength is gone_ **

  
  


“You act as if I’m rude or something!” Dream answered indignantly, the rain louder than before. 

“Oh? Was I supposed to pretend you’re polite?” He answered.

The other let out a sound that was anything but polite, making George grin into his palm. “That’s it. I’m only asking Sapnap, I don’t want you anymore.”

At this his head tipped back, a loud loud rolling through his chest, pushing the pain and aches away. “Liar.”

Dream scoffed, but when he spoke the smile was audible. “Yeah, I am.”

The rain tapered off, quiet, light as the phone call continued. Most of what else they had talked about that night was forgotten, but the near desperation and warm relief in the blond’s voice would never really leave his memory. More than anything else, it was that Dream asked him first to start Youtube with him, something he would pin on his chest until it fell off on its own.  


  
  


**_Set me free_ **

* * *

They weren’t immune to fighting though.  _ Everybody fights. _ George tried to convince himself, even as he angrily closed discord as notifications rolled in.  _ Friends fight all the time. _ His eyes stung, warm and feeling puffy as his chest tightened, like something was squeezing all the air from his lungs. His next breath was shaky, wheezy almost, as his trembling fingers reached up to wrap around his headphones. Rage, hurt, annoyance, curled in his veins and he thought, briefly, about snapping the simple device in his hands, of flinging it across the room hard enough to shatter it, to leave a hole in the wall of his room. 

Wet lashes blinked, brown eyes glassy with tears that he refused to let fall despite the hurt in his chest and body. With a hard exhale George dropped the headphones on his desk with a hard clack, fingers instantly curling back into his palm until he hissed at his own nails digging into now red skin. “Fucking hell.” He mumbled to himself, sounding choked, jumping at the sound of an incoming call on discord, a familiar sleepy icon flashing as Dream called him. 

  
  


**_Leave me be_ **

  
  


George hissed in irritation, pushing away from his desk and flicking his monitor off, not wanting to see the other, not hear his voice. A deep breath rattled through his chest, eyes landing on his reflection in the black screen of his monitor, drinking in his disheveled appearance with a wince. Even if he could feel the tingle in his nose, the stinging in his eyes, the tightness in his throat and chest, seeing how raised and puffy his eyes were already, the splotchy red flush that coiled around his neck and cheeks, or how every breath made him wince against his own violation gave him pause. 

“Why am I so worked up over this?” George muttered to himself, palms finally able to miss the harsh bite of nails as he relaxed the muscles in his hands, letting them rest on covered thighs. Another breath, more steady even as the pain lingered, a pit of lead in his stomach warm and sullen where it rested. “Why do I let him do this to me?” 

  
  


**_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_ **

  
  


“George?” Brown eyes snapped up to the door, a gentle knocking on it as his mother pressed it open, a look of concern on her face only growing at the sight before her, stepping in gently and shutting the door. 

  
  


**_Here I am_ **

  
  


“Hey mum.” He greeted lamely, reaching up to wipe at his eyes furiously, a familiar weight only getting heavier in his stomach. “Whats up?” If the brunet could he would have screamed at the crack in his voice, the pricks in his eyes getting only more potent and throat trying to seal itself, like if he couldn't eat or speak the pain could stop. 

Similar brown eyes stared at him sympathetically, walking over to his chair to press a warm hand in his hair, threading carefully as George's eyes watered, blinking hard into the space just behind his mother, determined not to cry. “I just wanted to see how you were…” She trailed off, sighing softly and letting the hand in his hair lighten slightly. “I heard you were raising your voice, so I came to check on you.” 

  
  


_ **And I stand so tall** _

  
  


_ Well fuck. _ He took a deep breath, shaking as his fingers tried to curl back up into themselves, knuckles nearly white. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to worry you.” The smile had cracks in it, water beading across his eyes. “Just got into an argument, but-” George stopped with a sigh, leaning his head onto his mothers stomach, her hand threading through his own brain hair more firmly, comforting. “I don't really know what to do now.” 

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Is it something you can deal with today?” She finally asked, gentle in tone. 

George bit his lip, biting back a laugh that would sound closer to self-loathing than sarcastic. “No, not at all.” He said quietly, breathing out easily at the weighty knowledge, almost like saying it let the load fall off a bit. Another breath, and another, each one getting easier even is his limbs felt like lead and throat still hurt. “I just don't know if Youtube actually might be the thing for me anymore.” He added, gut clenching as he hand stilled for only a moment before resuming the rhythmic stroking through his short hair.  _ I feel like a kid again, she used to always comfort me like this. _

  
  


**_Just the way I’m supposed to be_ **

  
  


“That's okay for it not to be.” She finally said, tone unreadable. “As many people who want to do the things you and Dream,”  _ Don’t say his name, _ “Do, it's also not for everybody George.” The short boy dug his fingers into his jeans, a sharp sniff filling his chest. “What would you do instead?” 

Brown eyes slid shut, breathing easy, words still harder. “ I don’t know… I guess I could look for entry level jobs with my degree.” He mumbled, the words tickling at the back of his brain, but it was impossible to tell among all the muddled emotions what was positive or not anymore. 

Still, the soft hum his mother made as he hand rested flat on his hair made warmth, less painful than anything in recent memory, bloom in his chest. “Before you quit, why don't you look into it then. Try a few interviews…See if that's really what you want to do.” She suggested, lingering for a moment longer before pulling away to run a thumb unger his eyes where it was damp, smiling sadly. “I’d hate for you to give up your dream over a fight.” The wording nearly made him flinch, hitting too close to the lead ball in his stomach. 

“I will.” George finally said, grateful for the lack of brokenness in his voice despite the broken glass that lingered in his chest, shattered into a million pieces that pressed angrily against his lungs with every inhale. Still, she pulled away with a gentle smile that soothed the ache enough to make breathing comfortable, smoothing his hair down once more as she, clearly, assessed him to make sure he wasn’t going to fall apart any moment. 

Her look was thoughtful, smile still sad as she ran her thumb across again. “That's all your father and I ever really ask from you George.” The pause that followed was tense as she gently sieved for words to get a good grasp on the situation without prying too much. “Was it Dream?” she guessed, George barely having the energy to look surprised she had guessed right. Somehow his mother always knew him better than himself. If it weren’t for the fans, still a small group but rapidly growing bigger that said otherwise, he would say he was easy to read. 

  
  


**_But you're onto me_ **

  
  


So instead, George offered her a smile, tired more than anything while finally drawing all the way back in his chair, a dull ache that felt unnecessarily final throbbing through his chest. “Isn’t it always?”

  
  


**_And all over me_ **

  
  


* * *

If George was being perfectly honest with himself, he was surprised he managed to hold off talking to Dream for a week. They hadn’t gone so long without talking in what had to be close to a year by now, especially with the blond being so persistent and calling every day on discord, the sleepy icon popping up anytime George’s icon gained a little green dot.

It would be endearing if not for the now familiar ache that built in his chest whenever he saw the other calling, watching with soft brown eyes until the call eventually was called off, only for a new notification to pop up in his dms. The messages ranged anywhere from “I know you are online, George” to “I’m sorry, please just call me”, the most recent one just “I’m sorry.” 

Teeth bit at his bottom lip, pen in his hand and twirling it lazily as he scanned over the last message, a weight in his stomach that had grown from ignoring the other. George sighed in frustration, glancing down at the printed out application on his desk, his name written on it in neat, if slanted, scrawl. It had been taking space up on his desk for the better part of this week, handed to him by his father after dinner one day with a gentle smile, no real words exchanged. Sometimes he wondered how his parents were so in sync, while ignoring the part of his brain that wondered if he and Dream looked that way to the outside. 

In moments the pen fell to the table as Dream called back again, mere minutes after the first call, startled by the sudden sound as his heart thrummed hard against his rib-cage. George stared at the screen, wincing as his teeth neatly plucked a thin layer of skin off his lip from his ministrations, breathing out through his nose as the call rang on, wondering how long he could put the other off before things were irreparable. 

It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought out about more than once this week. Cutting ties off with his friend of several years, giving himself time to try and wrap those threads back around his own heart, himself. To hope that distance and time would let him finally lose the strength of  _ devotion _ he held for the other, the one that let him continue to dance- no,  _ orbit _ the other like he had no other desire(he didn’t, sometimes it felt like Dream was the only thing that mattered) in life other than to be drawn in closer and closer. 

But then he would be reminded of the years of friendship beforehand. Before he was the idiot who caught feelings that were starting to bleed over the edges of what could be reasonably concealed. That was what had led up to the fight, in the end. His own emotions blurring too much that when prodded the slightest bit he lashed out, leaving in a storm without much explanation to why he was upset when they had joked about it dozens of times before. 

  
  


**_I live here on my knees as I_ **

  
  


“George?” He froze, unfocused brown eyes blinking in confusion as a familiar voice rang through his headphones that were snug to his ears, bringing his attention back to his screen to see that, while deep in his own thoughts, his hand had moved to answer the younger’s call. Pins and needles struck through his heart, breath hitching as he stayed silent. “George.”  _ Fuck you, why do you get to sound so desperate and heartbroken? _ He thought angrily, frantically.  _ You're Not the one in love with your best friend, you're not the one who fucked up. Why do you get to sound so desperate and just-  _

“I’m sorry.” Dream sounded more steady, less forlorn. “I know we joke like that all the time, but I should have realized it bothered you.” 

George swallowed hard, tipping his head forward until he could feel his fluffy brown hair tickling his knuckles, scrunching it slightly as he took a deep breath. “Dream, you don’t have to apologize.” He finally managed out, tone surprisingly even,  _ no wonder some fans think I’m cold. _ “You didn’t do anything wrong.” The words were thick and unpleasant on his tongue, but it didn’t make them any less true. 

  
  


**_Try to make you see that you’re_ **

  
  


The silence lied heavily on the phone as the blond seemed to work his way through the next part. “Then why were you ignoring me?” George flinched at the accusatory tone, one spiked in hurt. 

“I wasn’t ignoring you because you did something wrong.” He said quickly, brown eyes squeezing shut to focus on taking even breathes against the growing constriction on his chest, to focus on the next words to leave his mouth. “I just needed some space.” George wished he could feel half as steady as he sounded, knowing that a strong breeze could push him over and leave him in the wind. Maybe that's why Dream could pull him in so easily, maybe he wasn’t the sun and George wasn’t a planet who was tied to the other by gravity, but instead just a weak piece of paper to be tossed in the wind with every swaying emotion. 

  
  


**_Everything I think I need_ **

  
  


Not that poetry or defining what abstract ideas they were would fix this citation, or aid in any meaningful way. 

“But why?” Dream pressed, pushy like always, something still in his tone that made George’s heart flutter, feeling like wings that were slick with blood and wanting out, pushing his heart around to escape. “Why would you need space from me?” 

“Dream.” He started, the silence and lack of interruption surprising him as he was forced to find words that wouldn't completely expose him, the feeling he held for the sunny blond from an equally sunny place. “It’s not like that.” He winced, the words too familiar for the situation, for their relationship, _ or therefore lack of one _ , George thoughts to himself almost bitterly. 

  
  


**_Here on the ground_ **

  
  


“Not like what?”  _ What is that tone? _ George wanted to strangle the other, find out what his game was, what that soft undertone that sounded light teasing but was a hair too soft, too breathy to be teasing. It squeezed at his stomach like it could wrap around the ball in his gut and crush it to pieces so he could finally, after months, walk around with it weighing him down. 

“I just needed space, not from you, but generally.” The words were rambled, but after several long seconds of silence, an unconvinced hum was audible. 

“Just… let me know next time George.” Dream said, sounding down trodden, disappointed even. “I seriously thought i fucked up our friendship… and for what, a joke?” He tried to force a laugh at the end of his sentence, sounding just as hollow as George did. 

  
  


**_But you're neither friend nor foe_ **

  
  


_ A joke. _ “I will, I’m sorry for shutting you out.” George offered back, brown eyes sliding back open to watch the timer that counted how long their conversation was, wondering how he could be so tired after 10 minutes.  _ Us. Dating. A joke. _ “To be fair, it was a funny joke.” 

Dream snorted, unimpressed. “Sapnap has bad taste, that's why he said he would date you first and not me.”  _ Bad taste. _

“Sapnap’s not wrong, I would date him before you.” He offered, terribly grateful for how solid his performance was, even as his lip wobbled and hands dug into brown hair hard enough to make his eyes water,  _ that's why my eyes are watering, no other reason. _

“Oh come on Georgie.” Dream taunted, somehow falling back into their rhythm, familiar and warm, so easily. “You really think Sapnap is better than me?” 

“Better?” He pondered before scoffing. “You both would be terrible to date, but atleast Sapnap wouldn’t go eat dinner for an hour and a half while still on call.” He teased back, breathing in and out again with a soft wince.

There was a pause that made George’s skin prickle before Dream laughed, somehow sounding offended. “Sure, but he wouldn’t buy you 5000 dollars worth of computer gifts now would he?” George’s cheeks lit up, rolling his eyes quickly as he forced the warmth away. 

  
  


**_Though I can't seem to let you go_ **

  
  


“Fine, i suppose you can be my sugar daddy and I’ll date Sapnap, if that's what you’re angling for.” 

At this a genuine laugh came from the blond. “You are such an idiot George.” Breathy, fond,  _ ouch. _ “I’m glad we’re still good George.” Dream added hastily, like the words were a secret, something George wasn’t supposed to actually hear. 

  
  


**_The one thing I still know_ **

  
  


Still, he was curious now, so he lifted his head up to glance at the screen, eyes glued to the younger boy's icon, wondering how accurate it was, if Dream actually looked like he said he did.  _ Does it matter? _ Part of him wondered, only briefly amusing the notion that perhaps Dream was not conventionally attractive, wondering if that would break his all consuming attraction to the other that colored all their interactions in a pastel green and midnight blue. The notion was dismissed easily, knowing that even if that were the case he would still love the younger. Maybe now it was impossible to pull away from the other, to break the other’s gravity on him, and he should instead just give into his orbit, warm and content to bask in the other’s friendship. To wish for more, reach for it with greedy but hidden fingers until they both went out in a blaze of glory.

  
  


**_Is that your keeping me down_**

  
  


“Why?” He asked, breathy in a similar regard, too many thoughts and emotions swirling through him to manage his tone anymore. 

If Dream noticed, he chose not to comment. Still, a smile was shot at the screen that George couldn’t see, green eyes softening at the sound, something warm pressing inside his chest, growing every day yet for once this week not aching now that he could share the other’s presence. “Because you keep me grounded. You keep me from getting a big head, or getting ahead of myself.” 

  
  


**_You’re keeping me down_ **

  
  


George nearly laughed bitterly, wondering what else he could have meant, what was he hoping for?  _ Stupid and impossible things _ , his brain supplied as he instead let a softer sound burst free from his lips, not nearly as loud as the blond even as his eyes burned again, closing them to make a seal that only he could break. “Somebody has to, and I’m happy to keep you here with the rest of us peasants.” He said, heart thudding at the jovial sound Dream made, letting it soak into his brain along with all the other memories he knew would never truly leave him about the blond who truly seemed like the sun. 

“Thanks George. I love you.” 

  
  


**_You’re onto me, onto me and all over_ **

* * *

“I cannot believe you two are being so reckless and meeting up.” George only mockingly chastised, the ‘without me’ unneeded but still fairly obvious to the younger boy who laughed with his head tossed back, brown eyes drinking in lightly sun kissed skin and a throat covered in freckles, gazing away before the younger could bring his gaze back to the brunet. “I mean, seriously, don't you both live in hot spots?” George’s skin prickled, practically feeling green eyes drawing over him, drinking in the neon green hoodie he had on, the way his chin rested on his palm and then fixing on his dark eyes as they met in the camera, a grin creeping across pink lips. He wasn’t sure he would ever get past the thrill of seeing Dream on the camera, each time just as shocking. 

  
  


**_Something always brings me back to you_ **

  
  


“Yeah, but we both took tests and are staying safe, Mom.” Dream teased, the smirk pulling at the numerous strings that bound George to the other, more strands than ever before pulling them together. George had decided that while he would never tell the other, unwilling to lose the years of friendship that lay behind them and the ones that stretched ahead, he would stop fighting it. Letting every string he had reach out and pull him closer until cutting them would surely kill him, but Dream over and over again had shown that was the one thing he would never have to worry about, constantly pulling George back into his orbit until he finally stayed. 

“Still, you are missing one important thing.” He teased back with a smirk of his own, green eyes staring at him knowingly.  _ How could he not, he always seems to know what I’m going to say.  _ (Is this what it means to be in sync? Feels like it some days.)

“Oh yeah? And what is that Georgie?” Dream inquired, drawing his face flat even as green orbs sparkled with knowing delight that was met by a growing cheshire grin on the brunet’s face. 

“Me, obviously.” 

  
  


**_It never takes too long_ **

  
  


The smile thrown his way, haphazard and just shy of knowing, lined with sun kissed skin and freckles that were like the constellations of the night sky. His heart skipped, fighting the flush that threatened to consume his cheeks and curl along his neck and collarbones, averting dark brown eyes away with a scoff, a good natured smile on his face at the kissey sounds Dream made before the call was silent. Curious, George brought his eyes back up to meet a friendly expression on the blond’s face.

_ “ _ What about it then George, gonna come visit me and Sap?” Dream’s voice was still thick with sleepiness, even if his eyes held a sincere delight and alertness in their depths. George sighed fondly, the answer already known between them both, as if he didn’t always have the same answer.

“Of course I will, you only ever had to ask.”

_ He never could say no...how could he say no to a sun, to a star that shone so brightly? _

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope that wasn't too bad and that the emotions I wanted to convey were there... Anyways thanks so much for reading! Really hope you liked it!
> 
> I also left it ambiguous cause I'm not even too sure if they ever get together in this universe, but there is definitely something there. So its up to interpretation how the trip pans out. 
> 
> Oh! Feel free to follow me on twitter at **SmutandSimping** , i like to complain, share snippets of fics that I will either be posting or will never see the light of Ao3, or often ramble about plot ideas that hit but aren't usually substantial enough for a whole story.
> 
> Also, I promise I will finish Dream Writes Fanfic's 5th chapter soon. I'm 1k in and just struggling with inspo on it, but hopefully not writing George is a Brat until i finish that will be a good motivator... I hope.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading I really appreciate the time you guys take to read my fics! Stay safe and healthy out there everybody! <33


End file.
